Fanfiction stigmata : l'unique intrus
by kurnezumirei
Summary: Les stigmates : des pierres lises et polies en formes géométriques se sont incrustées dans la peau de chaque individu du monde y compris les animaux, qui sont apparus mystérieusement une nuit entre octobre et novembre 2120 soit 70 plus tôt. c'est dans ce contexte que en l'an 2200 , Ichigo Kurosaki, un jeune homme de 19 ans s'apprête a commencent d'une vie étudiante banale. mais...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer! **

**(s'il te plait! prendre cinq min pour lire ce message. Tu le connais sûrement déjà ... Mais tu apprête à lire un fanfiction. un texte bien plus long. merci.)**

**Ce qui n'est pas a moi, ne serait jamais a moi. Dommage. Ceci est une fanfiction basée sur la série suivante: Bleach de Kubo. Elle peut contenir: de la violence verbale, physique, ou moral et la romance entre tout type de personne (relation gay, hétéro, bi ... ect) ainsi que des relations sexuelles plus ou moins décrites. Si ça te plait pas: "au revoir". Si tu as visite mon blog, tu sais ce que je fait et ce que je veux. Alors je ne vais pas me répète. le non de cette fanfiction a change mais le contenue reste le même et écrit par le même personne, c'est a dire; moi. elle a juste était corrige.**

**Je vous remercie de votre attention et bonne lecture, je l'espère! **

**Correction du chapitre effectuée par swiftie_1318 de animo. Avec tout ma reconnaissance.**

**Chapitre 1: l'envol vers l'inconnu.**

Ce matin-là, Ichigo Kurosaki, âgé de 19 ans, se leva d'une humeur morose. C'était aujourd'hui le jour d'un nouveau départ dans sa vie. Il allait quitter pour la première fois cette ville qui avait vu grandir, lui et ses sœurs. Cette ville qui abrite ses amis, sa famille et ces précieux souvenirs. Il partait à l'aventure. Cette pensée le fit sourire; oui c'était ça, il partait à l'aventure.

Après de mémorables au revoir entre cris, rires et larmes, Ichigo se mit en route. Pendant le court trajet entre la maison de son enfance et la gare de la ville, celui-ci pensa à des choses futiles ... Puis 2 filles qui gloussaient le tirèrent de ses pensées.

"- Zut il nous regarde ... Dit l'une d'elles en rougissant

\- Oh ... Ss"

Ichigo détourna vivement la tête; C'est ainsi qu'il commença à se demander si finalement il avait bien fait d'écouter ses sœurs ... Il fallait dire qu'elles auraient tellement insisté qu'il avait fini par craquer; Il commença à douter, voire à regretter, car il sentait que les égards se voient de plus en plus insistant ... Et cela le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Il préfère éviter de se faire remarquer ... Déjà obtenu ses cheveux roux, il attirait suffisamment l'attention ... Il fallait dire que ses habitudes ne soient pas celles qu'il portait habituellement: jeans bleu déchiré au niveau des genoux, un débardeur noir moulant, baskets noires en cuir, veste en cuir bleu nuit avec au dos un insigne qu'il avait vu il y a longtemps ... Que son père portait avant sa naissance. Avec une paire de lunettes de soleil rondes des années 80 teintée bleu nuit elle aussi. Autour de son cou, une chainette en argent comme les plaques militaires américaines.

Il arriva à la gare avec un certain soulagement en pensant que les regards inquisiteurs et curieux cesseraient au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de Tokyo. Mais il se trompait lourdement. Ce fut tout le contraire qui se produisit. Les regards se firent de plus en plus insistants et mirent le jeune homme encore plus mal à l'aise qu'à son départ.

Le jeune roux était trop mal à l'aise pour remarquer que les regards lancés par les gens étaient admiratifs voire envieux.

Après un long voyage, il arrive enfin à destination, Tokyo. Il ne pouvait pas exprimer ce qu'il ressentait ... Il était ébloui par ce qu'il voyait. Tout était si différent de la petite ville où il avait toujours vécu. Ses sens étaient saturés de tout ce qu'il découvrait.  
Il n'avait plus aucun doute, c'était le début de son aventure.

**Fin du chapitre 1** .


	2. Chapter 2 : :Tokyo

**Disclamer! **

**Ce qui n'est pas a moi, ne serait jamais a moi. Dommage. Ceci est une fanfiction basée sur la série suivante :bleach de kubo. Elle peut contenir : de la violence verbale, physique, ou morale et la romance entre tout type de personne ( relation gay, hétéro, bi...ect) ainsi que des relations sexuelles plus ou moins décrit. Si ça te plait pas : "au revoir ". Si tu as visite mon blog, tu sais ce que je fait et ce que je veux. Alors je ne vais pas me répète.**

**Je vous remercie de votre attention et bonne lecture, je l'espère !**

**Correction du chapitre effectue par swiftie_1318 de animo. Avec tout ma reconnaissance.**

**Chapitre 2 :****Tokyo.**

Une heure avant le commencent d'une vie étudiante banale dans une célébré institution, Ichigo angoissait comme personne. Il y avait deux raisons à cela. La première résidait dans une raison tout à fait anodine : l'université où il allait poursuivre ses études, ce qui était tout à fait normal après tout. Autrefois, elle était réputée dans tout le japon pour être le numéro 1 dans le privé, maintenant elle était connue dans le monde car elle regroupait les futur dirigeants dans tous les domaines possibles et inimaginables.

Toujours à la pointe de la technologie, elle accueille aussi les détenteurs de "stigmates" puissants.

Actuellement nous sommes en 2102. Le monde a bien changé. Alors que l'humanité croit en sa fin proche, ils sont apparus :

**"Les stigmates."**

**Ils sont apparus mystérieusement une nuit en 2021 entre octobre et novembre... ces pierres lises et polies en formes** **géométriques**** se sont incrustées dans la peau de chaque individu de la** **planète**** y compris les animaux.**

**Nombreux scientifiques ont tentent de résoudre ce mystère... en vain. Toutefois** **grâce**** à ces recherches, les scientifiques sont parvenus à** **démontrer**** les avantages et les faiblesses des stigmates. Ils ont aussi apportées quelques** **règles ****élémentaires**** indéniables.**

**« Aucun être vivant sur terre ne peut enlever ou rajouter, ne serait-ce, qu'un stigmate sous peine de mourir instantanément. »**

**« Aucun être vivant sur terre n'est censé avoir plus de dix stigmates, à une exception prés. »**

Les personnes normales possèdent un à quatre stigmates, tandis que les sportifs de hauts niveaux en avaient en général cinq à huit stigmates. Et seul quelque rare personne possède neuf à dix stigmates... à une exception.

Son nom était Misaki Kurosaki, c'était la mère d'Ichigo et de ses adorables petites sœurs. Elle possédait vingt-six stigmates. C'était la seule, sans pour autant être affectée, bien au contraire. Tout cela ajouta une énigme de plus autour des ces pierres... Et attira inévitablement l'attention sur sa personne. Et pour cause, le peu de liberté qui lui était accordé, lui fut retiré sans pitié. Choisir sa destiné avait été un luxe qu'elle n'avait pas eu pendant des années. On lui interdit d'avoir des enfants ou même de se marier sans accord international. Mais elle voulait vivre normalement, comme importe quelle femme libre, que cela plaise au non. Au final, elle réussit à trouver le bonheur.

Mais avec cette peur d'être découverte... cela avait été une souffrance silencieuse. Cette peur de perdre tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher... Voir cette tranquillité disparaître... Peur de son impuissance, quand ils lui arracheront ces enfants et son mari qu'elle aimait tant.

Ichigo le savait. Alors il faisait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Malheureusement le bonheur ne dure jamais éternellement. La mort de sa mère fut un cruel retour à la réalité. A ce moment-là, les choses changèrent. Masaki n'avait pas pu avoir de famille. Du moins officiellement, du coup aucun membre de sa famille, ni Ichigo, ni ses sœurs ne purent aller à l'enterrement de leur mère, pour lui dire adieux, sans cacher leur identité. Ils durent attendre un mois avant de s'approcher de la tombe de leur mère, sans éveiller les soupçons.

Depuis ils s'étaient tous endurcis. Ils étaient plus soudés qu'avant, mais en même temps, le rouquin avait creusé un écart entre lui et sa famille. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi, cet écart s'était créé... peut-être pour les protéger ou se protéger... par contre, il pouvait le situer...

**Flash Back**

Une nuit de pleine lune sans nuage, un petit garçon de cinq ans comme les autres se réveilla avec une vive douleur au niveau du cœur. Il se leva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers le grand miroir installé dans sa chambre. Une fois en face, il déboutonna sa chemise de nuit afin de déterminer, la cause de son réveil brutale... les pierres incrustées dans sa peau brillaient de la même couleur orange que ses cheveux... sauf un. Il brillait d'un blanc pur. Ichigo savait qu'il possédait déjà dix stigmates. Paniqué, il accourut vers la chambre de ses parents et ouvrit la porte à grand volet, sans se préoccuper du bruit qu'il fit. Le seul occupant de la chambre se leva immédiatement. Une fois lucide, Isshin kurosaki observa son fils. Grâce à la lune, Isshin put voir le visage de son fils baigné de larmes, malgré une expression complètement calme. Aucune lueur de vie était présente dans ses yeux. Choqué par cette expression qu'affichait son fils, il l'observa plus attentivement. Quand son regard se fit plus bas, il comprit immédiatement la situation, le destin tragique mais néanmoins inévitable qui attendait son fils...

_« - Papa, pourquoi Ichigo a... »_

Les deux hommes de la famille Kurosaki, se retournèrent étonnés vers le lit. Le père avait oublié qu'il dormait avec ses deux petites... Les deux petites sœurs d'Ichigo étaient maintenant parfaitement réveillées. Cette nuit-là, les membres de cette famille ne purent retrouvés le sommeil. Ils passèrent la nuit à discuter, à se rassurer, et à mettre des stratagèmes en place en cas de découvertes.

**Fin du Flash Back**  
**  
**

À ce souvenir douloureux, le jeune homme se mit en route vers la station de bus qui menait à son universitaire. Le rappel de ce souvenir laissa place à une grande agitation et à un autre souvenir plus frais. Il datait d'une semaine, plus précisément, le jour de son arrivé.

**Falsh Back**

Le rouquin, peu de temps après son arrivé, se mit à déambuler dans Tokyo à la recherche du bus, lui permettant de rejoindre son internat. Malgré son désarroi évident, il s'enivrait de l'environnement dans lequel il était plongé. Mais l'agitation d'un groupe de personnes près de lui brisa cet instant. Il tourna son regard vers la cause. C'était un groupe de jeunes comme on en trouvait à peu prés, partout dans Tokyo ou dans le monde. Puis il baissa son regard vers ses pieds... il trouva une personne a la place.

Sans autorisation, le roux souleva la personne à ses pieds afin de la remettre debout. Le jeune homme se retourna pour continuer son chemin. Mais sa route lui fut barrée par deux gars de son âge à peu prés. Le rouquin en avait déjà marre. Il savait que tôt ou tard, cela allait arriver, mais pas aussi tôt.

_« - Et toi ! Qui t'as permis ? »_

Ichigo ne dit rien. Celui qui semblait être le chef, dut prendre cela pour une provocation et gueula de plus belle.

_« - Réponds quand on te parle sale... »_

Ichigo laissa échapper un soupire d'exaspération sans le vouloir. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il sut que c'était trop tard pour reculer ou même régler ça tranquillement. Et merde. Un coup partit dans sa direction. Mais Ichigo l'évita facilement. Son adversaire était lent. Son père était plus rapide et plus difficile à éviter et de jours en jours. A cette pensée, il le maudit pour tous ces matins brutaux qui avaient fais de lui en parti un excellent bagarreur. Après avoir évité de nombreux coups, il se dit qu'il était tant de mettre fin à toute cette mascarade. Il se décida à attaquer, quand les sirènes de police se fit entendre au loin.

Le groupe de jeunes décampa en courant. Lui, Ichigo resta planté là comme un con; avant de réaliser la situation dans laquelle il s'était mit. Aussitôt, il pris sa valise et courut. Malheureusement pour lui, un policier commença à lui courir après. Le roux n'arrivait pas à semer le policier à ses trousses. De plus, il s'éloignait de plus en plus de sa destination. Finalement, après avoir couru sans but réel, il se retrouva dans un cul de sac. Il ne pouvait pas se faire attraper... pas comme ça ! Pas ici ! Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas ! Parce que si cela arrivait... quelle poisse !

_« - Enfin... ne... ne bouge plus ! Cria le policier essoufflé»_

Ichigo regardait de gauche à droite pour trouver une cachette ou une sortie de secours. Mais la ruelle était vide. Donc aucun autre moyen ne s'offrit à lui... il devait l'utiliser pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il retira alors sa veste et prit soin de cacher son visage avec un mouchoir en tissus. L'autre homme sentit ses stigmates s'activer aussitôt et inversement.  
_  
_  
_« - C'est impos... »_

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que le rouquin était déjà lance dans sa course. Avant de percuter le jeune homme, il fit un bond et se rattrapa de justesse. Sans demander son reste, il détala comme un lapin, en faisant se retourner les personnes au alentour sur son passage.

Après une course effrénée, il trouva refuge sur le toit d'un immeuble en verre. Il vérifia autour de lui, si il avait personne avant de se laisser tomber. Mais au dernier moment, il se rappela une des règles fondamentales sur les stigmates.

**« Un stigmates en cours d'utilisation alourdit le corps de l'individu de 50%, soit la moitié du poids de l'individu. »**

Mais il était trop tard pour se rattraper et Ichigo brisa le verre.**  
**

**Fin du chapitre 2.**


	3. Chapter 3:Départ

**Disclamer! ****  
**

**Ce qui n'est pas a moi, ne serait jamais a moi. Dommage. Ceci est une fanfiction basée sur la série suivante :bleach de kubo. Elle peut contenir : de la violence verbale, physique, ou morale et la romance entre tout type de personne ( relation gay, hétéro, bi...ect) ainsi que des relations sexuelles plus ou moins décrit. Si ça te plait pas : "au revoir ". Si tu as visite mon blog, tu sais ce que je fait et ce que je veux. Alors je ne vais pas me répète.**

**Je vous remercie de votre attention et bonne lecture, je l'espère !**

**Correction du chapitre effectue par swiftie_1318 de animo. Avec tout ma reconnaissance.**

**Chapitre 3; ****Départ**.

Une seconde plus tard, il atterrit sur ce qui devait être un table. Ou ce qu'il en reste. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouge, avant de se sentit observe. Ah, il été pas seul...merde ! Il se releva rapidement et observa autour de lui, pour comprendre où il était. La réponse ne se fit pas désirée.

Dans tout les endroits où il aurait pu tombe, il avait fallu que ce soit celui là. Vraiment.

_« - bonsoir... désole... euh je ... je paie pour la vitre... et le reste...ha ha...maintenant si vous bien m'excuse... »_

Et encore une fois, il prit ces jambes a son cou et s'enfuit. Pendant sa fuite, il entendit des cris de tout genres. Il senti aussi qu'on le poursuivant a travers les couloir de ce studio. Oui Ichigo kurosaki avait atterri dans une émission de télé. Et pas importe laquelle. La plus suivi au monde après ces sœurs... qu'elles même suivait sans faute.

Il devait donc être dix-huit heures. Ichigo jura tout bas. Il lui reste dix minutes avant le départ du bus...mais d'abord...

Ichigo remis d'un geste fluide son pendentif avant de tourner vers sa gauche. Par chance il avait une porte qui ouvrit sans hésiter. Il n'avait personne. Tant mieux. De plus dans cette loge, il avait un i-tech ... alors il entra dans la machine et choisir quelques vêtements discrets. Puis il sorti comme si de rien était du studio. Une fois dehors, il aborda un policier qui lui indiqua, le trajet a suivre jusqu'au son bus.

**Fin de flash back**

Sans s'en rendre compte, le roux était arrive a destination. Il descendit comme tout les autres. Puis observa l'édifice devant lui. Image de la broche avait dû selon lui, être édulcoré au maximum, en vrai c'était plus impressionnant que l'image.

Telle une couronne d'épines, l'entrée du bâtiment était élancé en seize longues colonnes hyperboloïdes façonnées de verre et d'acier. Quand on levé son regard plus haut, une énorme sphère était suspendu. Elle aussi était en verre. Sur les cotés et a l'arriéré était reliées par, des couloirs a colonnes rectangulaires, et en verre colorées comme les vitraux d'une église. Rien que ça, c'était a coupe le souffle.

Et il n'était pas le seul à penser ça.

Il était a présent assis dans un immense amphithéâtre. Cette amphithéâtre réunissent toutes les classes et catégories confondus... mais elle était sépare en trois parties. d'abord, ils avaient les premières années. puis juste a coté, les secondes et pour finir les deniers années et les classes spéciales. en attend tranquillement le début du discours ouverture, ichigo joua sur son portable. Il capta sans le vouloir une conversation, qui le fit pâlir a vue d'œil.

_\- « hé t'as regarde hier ? questionna une fille assis derrière ichigo._  
_  
_  
_\- de Quoi ? répondit un gars juste prés d'elle._  
_  
_  
_\- agnel..._  
_  
_  
_\- non pourquoi ? il s'est passe quoi ? comme d'habitude, je suppose. on sait comment ça finir, ce truc-là après tout. _

_\- pas cette fois! t'as rater un truc !_  
_  
_  
_\- raconte »_  
_  
_  
_Après une grande inspiration la jeune fille se lance dans son récit :_  
_  
_  
_\- pendant la confrontation des membres Arrancar et du gotei 13 et de leurs chefs, un gars sortit de nulle part... il s'est écrasé sur la table du plateau plie au moment où, une bagarre allé entre les deux rivaux._  
_  
_  
_\- T'es sérieuse ?! exclama le jeune homme à ces cotés. »_

_-__ouais mais le pire, c'est pas ça... le gars s'est relève sans égratignure. Et tu sais qu'il a sortit ?__« bonsoir... désole... euh je ... je paie pour la vitre... et le reste...ha ha ha...maintenant si vous bien m'excuse... »... Et il s'est barre._

_\- lol, il est con ou quoi ?_  
_  
_  
_\- ouais mais avoue, t'aurais faire le même chose!En plus il ne s'est pas fait attraper, lui... Se moqua l'étudiante_

_\- Ta gueule ! Riposta l'étudiant hum ouais...ok j'avoue..._  
_  
_  
_\- En plus il une quarantaines de stigmates ou plus même..._  
_  
_  
_\- Quoi ! c'est impossible meuf !_  
_  
_  
_\- Tu veux la preuve ?_  
_  
_  
_\- Vas y montre ! »_  
_  
_

Aussitôt dit la jeune fille activa sa montre. Quel temps après hologramme d'une vidéo fut projette. La vidéo se mit en marche. Ichigo se maudit en silence.

_« - putain ! on sent même a travers cette vidéo... il en a 46..._  
_  
_  
_\- t'as vu !_  
_  
_  
_\- tu m'étonnes qu'il ce soit barre le type !On ne reste pas sur place après ça. Il n'est pas fou, le gars..._

_\- il y a aussi des vidéos du publique. mais celle- ci a fait le tour du monde, étant la plus proche et la plus nette...on voit que cette yeux malheureusement...»_

Ichigo écouta déjà plus. Il était soulage d'un coté et de l'autre mortifié. Il avait merdé. Heureusement pour lui, il avait garde son mouchoir en place. Mais qu'allé t-il dire a sa famille...

_ «- pardon, puis- je m'asseoir...oh !_  
_  
_  
_\- ah salut... »_

Un silence installa entre les deux. Puis le jeune homme en face du roux dit en rougissant:

_« - je suis désole pour ce qui c'est passe et je vous voulais vous remercier..._  
_  
_  
_\- c'est bon c'est rien...et peux assis–toi. et tu peut me tutoie. »_

Alors les deux se mirent a discuter de tout et rien jusqu'à que des bruit de pas se fit entendre dans la salle qui venait de la scène. Le silence se fit rapidement. Un vieil homme canne à la main s'avança vers le micro. Bientôt tout fut prêt.  
Le directeur de institut s'avança et dit solennellement :  
_  
_  
_« - je vous souhaite la bienvenue ici a tout nos l'élèves nouveaux comme anciens. Je me présentes au nouveau élèves. Même si vous la plupart entre vous me connaissance déjà. Mon nom est Yamamoto_ Shigekuni _genryuusai. Je dirige une partie de cette école. L'autre partie et dirige par mon collègue, que je vais laisse se présenter et vous expliquer les règles internes et extérieur de notre établissement. »_

Alors un homme de 30 ans, prit à son tour la place. Souriant a l'assemble il dit d'un ton plus léger mais tout aussi solennellement :

_« - Bonjour a tout, je suis aizen sosuke et je dirige la deuxième partie de l' établissement. Maintenant passons aux règles à suivre ... »_

Le discours d'ouverture était fini ; ichigo avait un sérieux problème. Ce problème s'appelait la visite médicale. Il avait complément zappé ce truc. Cela ne pose pas de problème a karakura. Son père était médecin généraliste et tenue sa propre clinique...mais là ! Il était à tokyo et la visite était obligatoire.

Ichigo claqua la porte de son appartement; il retira ces chaussures et se mit a l'aise. Il était seul dans cette petite chambre. Il alluma ordinateur intégré, se connecta et passa un appel vidéo. Une minute passa avant que l'on décrocher.

_« - ichi ! Exclama en joie une petit__blonde._  
_  
_  
_\- yuzu... dit plus calme son frère. Tout se passe bien à la maison ?_  
_  
_  
_\- oui sauf que papa passe son temps a pleurer, sur le poster de maman en disait importe quoi..._  
_  
_  
_\- comme hab'. au fait, où et Karin et l'autre ? _  
_  
_  
_\- Karin ne devrait pas tard... quand a papa..._

\- Yuzuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! criai longuement une voix.

\- Il est là... dit-elle avec un sourire gêné. »

De son coté, le jeune roux était blase. Il se demande si il avait bien fait, de les laissées avec son père. Le père d'ichigo arriva et s'écria :  
_  
_  
_\- « yuzuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, ma petite..._  
_  
_  
_\- ichigo est là..._  
_  
_  
_\- ah ! »_

Homme âgé de 42 ans s'approcha de l'écran. Son expression était plus calme que tout a heure. Isshin kurosaki me dit rien et assis. Quelques secondes passèrent sans que personne ose casser le silence, qu'elle que peu oppressent avant qu'ichigo se lance tête baissé prit de remords et pouvait en supporté plus :

_« - je suis désole...j'ai..._

_\- pourquoi tu s'excuse ? demanda calme le plus vieux._  
_  
_  
_\- Hein ? »_

Ichigo releva brutalement la tête. Un peu choqué il reprit :

_«- je m'excuse parce que j'ai faillait me faire attrape et..._  
_  
_  
_\- et alors ! lança une voix plus aigue mais grave..._  
_  
_  
_\- Karin..._  
_  
_  
_\- et alors quoi ? on n'est pas en sucre ! t'as a 19 ans... fais ce que tu veux partir aujourd'hui . C'est ta vie. » hurla dignement Karin_  
_  
_  
_\- je suis d'accord avec Karin, ne n'inquiète plus pour nous. On est la famille kurosaki, non ? Continua yuzu._  
_  
_  
_\- Ouais été pas qu'un peu. Ria isshin. Bref sinon, mon fils t'es grille depuis longtemps par tes amis..._  
_  
_

_\- Quoi ! répondit le rouquin... mais..._  
_  
_  
_\- Ne inquiète pas ils diront rien, tant que tu dit rien... c'est a toi de choisir, nous on est là quoi qu'il arrive. Et ce quoi que tu choisir. »_  
_  
_  
_Cette fois-ci un silence confortable s'installa. Ichigo avait déjà réfléchi a ça. Il en avait assez de cacher. Etre désabuser par le fait être différents des autres... il voulait être celui qu'il était sans avoir peur. Peu importe la situation._  
_  
_  
_Ichigo inspira avant de dit déterminer :_  
_  
_  
_-__je veux vivre ma vie ... donc pour que cela se fasse je dois arrête de me cacher et de fuit ma véritable identité; à partir de maintenant je suis le fils de Masaki kurosaki et isshin... et vous les filles ?_  
_  
_  
_\- __bah bien sur ! répondit en chœur les deux sœurs._  
_  
_  
_\- Bien je crois que tout monde et d'accord. Conclu le père._  
_  
_  
_\- __Bon je terminer le repas. Dit yuzu tout sourire_  
_  
_  
_\- Et moi je vais prendre un bain. Lança avec désinvolture karin. »__  
_

_Ichigo attendit qu'elles parte avant de se lancer :_  
_  
_  
_« - le vieux..._

_\- hmmmu... répondit isshin_  
_  
_  
_\- que va tu fais après ? Questionna ichigo._  
_  
_  
_\- laisse faire l'artiste..._  
_  
_  
_\- sérieusement..._  
_  
_  
_\- rien._  
_  
_  
_\- Rien ?_  
_  
_  
_\- Que pourrais-je faire, Ichigo ? mais ne arrête pas en chemin et fais comme tu le sens... »_

Ichigo regarde son père de façon sceptique. Il risque gros sur ce pari... il pourrait finir le fin de ces jour en prison, ou pendu au bout d'un corde. Il avait cacher au gouvernent, la vrai nature de sa relation avec masaki. En outre d'avoir des enfants, il avait cacher et falsifie le nature de ces enfantes et de son fils plus particulièrement.

«- de tout façon, il ne feront rien... et puis, les laisserait-tu faire ?

\- bien que non ! mais pourquoi me tenterais-ils rien...

\- par la passé, ils ont essayent et au final ils ont perdu beaucoup... donc je suppose qu'ils ont retenu la leçon, depuis le temps.

Ichigo ne disait rien, le père continua :

\- « dis moi plutôt! quand et comme tu compte y prend ?

\- il y a la visite médical jeudi... donc...

\- tu sais qu'elle est filmé en direct et diffusée dan le monde...

\- ... quoi ?

\- tu ne le savais pas...

Ichigo été abasourdie par cette nouvelle. Sur le coup, il se dit qu'il aurait du regarde un peu plus la télé, et se battre ou a révisé un peu moins... Ichigo reprit la parole :

«- c'est à cause agnels fight tours ?

\- ouais... »

Le silence fit pendant une minute. Puis deux. Puis trois. Finalement, Ichigo brisa le silence.

« - ma décision n'a pas change... voir c'est même un coup de bol.

\- Si tu le dis... bon je t'enverrais tes vrais dossiers dans ce cas...

\- Non ! toi tu fais des dossiers!

\- Bien sur ! je suis médecin quand même !

\- Des fois, on en doute...

\- Méchant ! fils sans cœur ! tu n'as même par pitié de ton pauvre papa !

\- Plus maintenant! »

Ichigo se dit qu'il avait était bête, de s'inquiète pour cette irresponsable... Ce denier était occupe a pleurer sur le portrait de sa femme. C'est ainsi qu'Ichigo alla mettre fin à la conversation, quand son père l'appela :

_« - une dernier chose, quand tu reviendra pour les vacances d'hiver, je finir de expliquer ce qu'il vont expliquer..._  
_  
_  
_\- qui ça ? et puis..._  
_  
_  
_\- je te dirai tout ce que te veux savoir...mais j'en sais moins que eux sur ta mère ..._  
_  
_  
_\- ... comment les trouver ?_  
_  
_  
_\- tu en aura pas besoin, ils viendront a toi..._  
_  
_  
_\- ... »_

Le rouquin avait stoppé appel vidéo depuis quelle minutes déjà. Mais il était curieux. De savoir. De connaître. Bien qu'il appréhende la chose qu'il s'apprêté a faire...mais il le voulais pas et abandonnerais pas en chemin.

C'est après tout un nouveau départ.

**Fin chapitre 3**


	4. Chapter 4: moi-même

** Plus de disclamer... Je crois que vous avaient compris et c'est chiant, donc voilà.**  
**  
**

**Chapitre 4 : moi-même**.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, âgé de 25 ans à ce jour, était définitivement subjugué par le jeune homme qui était tombé du ciel. Ou du moins du toit... Et comme beaucoup de monde, qui voulait en savoir plus, sur ce porteur de nombreux stigmates...

Dans le noir le plus complet, il repassa la vidéo. Il ne se lassait pas de la revoir encore et encore. Il l'adorait. Au souvenir de cette soirée, qui s'annonce déjà bien animée et ardente, pour les membres Arrancar, Grimmjow sourit. Comme à chaque début d'année, le ATF se réunit, pour une petite confrontation avec les membres du gotei 13. Cela arrivait tous les deux ans seulement.

Du pur bonheur pour lui, car cela se terminait toujours en bagarre.

Mais le pire, c'étaient les grands patrons. Ils étaient aussi de la partie. C'était rare en dehors de l'université. Autant dire que c'était on ne peut plus sérieux, sachant que les clans cohabitent ensemble, mais se détestent cordialement. Ils n'hésitaient jamais à se faire des coups bas, dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Une fois tout le monde fut installé sur le plateau, les vannes, les sous-entendus et autres vacheries dans le genre, étaient la monnaie d'échange entre les deux clans. Tout le monde se demandait qui craquerait en premier cette fois. Finalement, ce fut le gotei 13 qui craqua. A cause de la vanne de la grande perche à l'autre balafre en muscles.

Rien que d'y penser, il était mort de rire, sur son canapé. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée, avec Nnoitra et d'autres personnes sur le plateau à ce moment-là. Même Aizen avait eu un petit sourire. Mais ça n'avait pas plu à Zaraki, qui lança une vanne tout aussi meurtrière à la perche. Ce qui stoppa son rire immédiatement. Quant à la panthère, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, en vain.

Nnoitra n'était pas du même avis. Il lui avait lancé des regards assassins, qu'il ignora complètement, noyé sous ces rires. La perche approcha dangereusement l'autre psycho. Droit dans les yeux et sans rien dire, ils se firent face et fit montraient doucement mais sûrement, leur pression spirituelle. Ils étaient prêts à se cogner dessus. Pendant ce laps de temps, Grimmjow avait cessé de rire. Néanmoins, il garda un sourire sadique et heureux de ce qui allait suivre.

Il allait y avoir de l'action à proprement parler, après cette attente divertissante. Le début n'était pas mal, mais il fallait pimenter un peu les choses, non ?

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il débarqua, brisant la table centrale du plateau. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours... Car il n'avait pas seulement cassé la table... Le matériel sur les côtés du plateau et les murs aussi y étaient passés...

Tous se levèrent comme un seul homme.

La poussière se dispersait rapidement pour laisser place, à un homme roux avec un bandana bleu qui cachait son visage. Tout le monde, même les téléspectateurs, étaient debout pour voir le trouble-fête. Puis tout le monde se figea. Tout le monde sentait la même chose que lui, à travers ce drôle de personnage. C'est impossible pourtant...

La seule à avoir eu plus de dix stigmates était une femme. Morte depuis des années. Elle n'avait pas descendance directe (officiellement, du moins) et n'avait que 26 stigmates, tous unis par la même nature... Alors pourquoi ce gars avait-ils... Non seulement le double de stigmates. Mais aussi de plusieurs natures ... Il regarda Aizen et le vieux...

La surprise se lisait sur leurs visages. A tel point que certains qui avaient les yeux, habituellement à demi clos comme gin, les avaient ouverts au maximum, pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas...

« - Bonsoir... désolé... Euh je ... Je paie pour la vitre...et le reste...Enfin voilà...Ah ha ha... Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser... »

Puis le roux se barra. Le charme avait été rompu, des cris de surprise retentirent à travers le plateau. Une équipe de télé se lança à sa poursuite. Incapable de rester ainsi plus longtemps, il se lança lui aussitôt à sa poursuite.

Mais cela ne servit à rien ; puisqu'il avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Grimmjow ne tenait plus en place. Il se retenait de sauter et de rire comme un fou. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il était excité par cette perceptive, comme jamais dans sa vie. Un gars à 46 stigmates... Le rêve ! Il voulait se battre avec ce type. Et si possible le mettre dans son lit... Mais on verrait ça plus tard...

C'était le jour J pour Ichigo... Pendant la semaine, il s'était fait quatre redoutables alliés : Hanataro Yamada, Renji Abarai, Kuchiki Rukia et Genji Shiba, qui n'est autre qu'un de ses oncles éloignés. Il avait été grillé par ses trois camarades, lors d'un bain dans les sources chaudes du dortoir. Pourtant, il pensait avoir fait attention. Il se croyait seul aussi. Il voulait profiter de la source, quand trois têtes étaient sorties de l'eau en même temps. Ça avait été facile de leur expliquer. Ils l'avaient plutôt bien pris même. Voire un peu trop ! Quant à Rukia... Ça s'était bien passé... Après la première rencontre. Malgré des hurlements et des heures d'explications sur le fait essentiellement qu'il n'était pas un exhibitionniste. Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls, ce jour-là. Il se rappelait désormais qu'avant de prendre une douche, il devait fermer la porte à clé.

Ichigo avait expliqué à ses camarades ses intentions lors de la visite. Ils avaient simplement acquiescé en disant que c'était son choix. Il était vingt heure. Il partit en direction du bus. Ses amis avaient déjà passé leurs examens. Ils devraient être dans le public désormais.

Après une heure de trajet, Ichigo arriva à destination. Et quelle ironie, quand il se retrouva dans le même studio que la première fois. Il sourit, peut-être un signe d'une chance future... Ou de malchance. Il entra dans le bâtiment. Il fut approché par un homme qui le guida dans une loge individuelle. Il se déshabilla puis mis une sorte de string gris, marine en latex sans attache et un peignoir très léger de la même couleur... Maintenant il voit pourquoi Keigo ne rater, ces émissions spéciales pour rien au monde...  
Il pouvait mater sans retenue les filles qui passent... Il souriait en secouant la tête. Il sortit tout de même de la cabine avec deux petites valises qui contenaient, tous ses dossiers médicaux depuis sa naissance.

L'autre valise contenait l'argent pour les répartitions... Il ne savait pas comment son père s'était procurait autant, en si peu de temps. Mais il lui poserait la question, la prochaine fois... Il avait dû prétexter un problème dans ses dossiers, pour pouvoir les ramener. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. On le dirigea vers une salle d'attente où une élégante jeune femme, lui expliqua la marche à suivre. Par chance, il était le dernier de la liste. Il regarda ses camarades se faire examiner par différentes machines. Pour finir, ils devaient répondre à des questions divers et variées, posées par les téléspectateurs et le corps enseignant. Même les directeurs ou les types du gouvernement leurs en posaient. Il était à l'abri dans un demi bulle en verre transparente.

Plusieurs bribes de conversations animaient la salle. Ichigo tripotait son collier. Il pouvait encore s'enfuir. Il était de plus en plus mal à aise. Il craignait la réaction des gens. Elle pouvait être hostile. Il en avait vécu l'expérience à travers sa Mère. Il ne souhaitait plus, en refaire expériences. plus les conversations diminuaient, plus ses chances de partir diminuaient elles aussi...

Puis vint le moment où il fut finalement, il fut seul dans la pièce. Il ferma les yeux. Il réfléchit une dernière fois. A ce qu'il allait perdre. Et ce qu'il allait gagner. Le pour et le contre. Des pas s'approchaient vers sa direction.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se leva et suivit son interlocutrice sans rien dire. Ichigo ne pouvait désormais plus retourner en arrière. Alors il avança. Rapidement il se retrouva dans les coulisses. Il arracha le collier de son cou et le fourra dans sa poche. Les gens se retournèrent à son passage. Il arriva derrière les rideaux rouges. Il retira son léger peignoir

« - Mesdames et messieurs veuillez accueillir le dernier examen, s'il vous plait... Ichigo Shiba... »

Le rideau se leva. Il avança calmement jusqu'au centre du plateau avec ses valises.

Le silence se fit immédiatement... Tout le monde le fixait. De minute en minute, les yeux exorbitante, les expressions changent pour devenir incrédules, devant l'incroyable spectacle qui s'offre à eux. Ils croyaient rêver. Alors Ichigo fit quelque chose qu'il ne croyait jamais, pouvoir faire dans une situation pareille. Il sourit au public. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes.

Puis il se tourna vers le présentateur aussi abasourdi, autant par les stigmates que par la réaction du porteur, qui lui souriait toujours chaleureusement et dit calmement :

« - Bonjour. Je préférerais que vous m'appeliez Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichigo. »

**Fin du chapitre 4.**


	5. Chapter 5 : éveil

**les vacances et les fêtes de fin arrive en grandes pompes malgré ces temps difficiles... c'es pour cela que je commence a vous souhait de bonnes fêtes malgré tout! **Correction du chapitre effectue par Swiftie_1318 de Animo. Avec tout ma reconnaissance. Bonne lecture!****

**Chapitre 5****: éveil.**

Le présentateur sursauta, comme si on le réveillait à grands coups d'eau froide. Il reprit conscience et dit d'une voix forte et claire :

_« - Eh ben, pour une surprise, c'est une sacrée surprise ! Bien, ne perdons pas de temps ! J'ai plein de questions à vous poser et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul..._

_\- Oui, au fait tenez... dit gêné Ichigo._

_\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que... ? répondit, étonné, le plus vieux._

_\- Pour les réparations..._

_\- Les réparations ? ah !_

_\- Oui... Encore désolé... Ah ah ah ... »_

Ichigo se retourna et avança vers un ascenseur en verre muni d'une chaise, où il s'assit. L'ascenseur monta jusqu'au dernier étage. Là-bas, il fut assailli par les médecins. Passé dans divers test et se fit palper de partout...Observé dans tous les angles... Pendant plus d'une heure... il se disputent entre eux pour un tel examen. et avec ichigo. Un véritable calvaire. Mais toute chose a une fin et les médecins le laissèrent s'en aller à regret.

Ichigo était bien content de pouvoir s'enfuir... Il avait passé un sale quart d'heure. Et encore... Il était passé des larmes au rire sans intervalle et sans pitié. Et quand il croyait que c'était fini, il en avait encore. Ichigo portait à présent un simple ensemble blanc immaculé, composé d'un gilet sans manches et d'un pantalon. Bien plus chaud que ses précédents vêtements.

L'ascenseur s'ouvra de nouveau sur le présentateur, qui l'accueilli cette fois en lui rendant son sourire et le fit s'asseoir. Alors il posa sa première question :

_« - Mon cher Ichigo, ta mère est-elle celle que tout le monde croit... Et peux-tu le confirmer ?_

_\- __Oui... Ma mère s'appelle Masaki Kurosaki..._

_\- Cela explique tout... Shiba est inscrit sur la fiche comme ton nom de famille, mais il n'a pas été pris au hasard, n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- C'est vrai. C'est celui de son mari et de mon père. »_

Le présentateur se recala sur sa chaise. Ichigo n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. D'où lui venaient cette voix calme et cette assurance ? Il n'en savait rien. Le présentateur demanda :

_ " - Oh ! Je sais qui est ce petit veinard. Moi, je n'en doute pas, comme beaucoup d'entre vous. Mais si tu pouvais me le confirmer encore une fois..." dit le présentateur sûr de lui._

_ \- C'est Isshin Shiba... Enfin, Isshin Kurosaki. Répondit simplement Ichigo._

_\- Eh bien, Eh bien... Maintenant on en est sûrs ! As-tu des frères et sœurs ?_

_\- Oui, deux sœurs... Karin et Yuzu..._

_\- Ah ! Quel âge ont-elles?_

_\- Elles ont 11 ans._

_\- Ont-elles autant de stigmates que toi ?_

_\- Non, je suis le seul._

_\- Pourquoi tu n'apparais que maintenant, après tant d'années ?_

\- ... _Je veux vivre. Juste vivre ma vie comme je l'entends... Et je ne veux plus me cacher ; Nous avons passé 19 ans à le faire. Je crois que... C'est assez._

Pendant dix minutes, Ichigo répondit aux questions du présentateur avec une tranquillité, presque dérangeant pour lui.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait être si calme. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait se comporter comme ça devant une caméra. Il se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Alors, une voix qu'il connaissait par cœur lui suggéra :

_«- Hé, mon roi ! C'est moi qui te calme... Donc je suis..._

_\- Toi ! Impossible ! Zanpakuto, sûrement, voire Misaiichi, mais toi... » Dit-il à voix haute sans se soucier du monde autour._

Il était tant habitué qu'il ne fît pas attention. Il parle depuis sa naissance à sa deuxième moitié. Cela ne dérangeait personne, quand il était dans sa ville natale. Tout le monde le faisait. Même en plein cours. Du coup, il ne remarqua pas le regard étonné du présentateur, qui demanda à Ichigo si tout allait bien. Celui-ci n'entendit pas et continua sa discussion.

_«- Tu es celui qui a fait cramer la première fête du lycée et les gens avec... À cause de toi, j'ai eu droit à un sermon et d'être catalogué comme « délinquant juvénile »... Tu t'en souviens ? Hein ! Et ça, ce n'est pas le pire, oh ça non... grogna doucement Ichigo. Alors fais-moi le plaisir de la mettre en veilleuse, toi!_

_\- WHAT ! P'tin ça fait longtemps maintenant! Tu peux bien oublier maintenant ! Allez, Laisse-moi ta place pour voir, mon roi ! Se plaignait la voix_

_\- Mais ouais c'est ça, vas-y pour voir... Ah ! Merde ! Non shi... »_

Ichigo se leva brutalement, mais trop tard, car il s'effondra aussitôt, submergé par l'esprit de Shiro. Quand il ouvrit les yeux... Il se retrouva en compagnie de sa deuxième moitié, Zanpakuto.

_ «- Ça faisait longtemps, Ichigo...dit l'homme d'âge mûr en face du roux._

_\- Zanpakuto... Répondit doucement Ichigo»_

Ichigo s'assit sur l'un des nombreux bâtiments. Le silence était confortable. Ce lieu n'avait pas changé depuis le temps: de hauts immeubles faits de métal et d'acier stationnent en libre droit, partout autour de lui. Ils étaient de différentes nuances de gris et les fenêtres aussi. Certaines étaient blanches, noires, et même oranges de temps en temps. On ne pouvait distinguer le haut du bas. Le ciel bleu et sans nuage montrait le calme de cet endroit bien particulier. Le calme de son âme.

_«- Tu n'as pas de raison de t'alarmer... Il ne ferait rien qui puisse nous nuire. Tu es notre maître. Notre moitié._

_\- Je me permets de te rappeler que cet imbécile fout la merde partout où il passe ! Et que c'est moi qui paie les pots cassés. Il..._

_\- Je l'arrêtais avant qu'il ne fasse une quelconque bêtise ... Tant que je suis là, tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles, gamin..._

_\- Humm, je te crois, tu es ma « raison, après tout »... Ma troisième moitié, où est-elle ?_

_\- Quelque part pas très loin, je suppose...»_

_À ces mots, le jeune homme s'endormit sans inquiétude. Mais si Zanpakuto avait juré que rien n'arriverait, c'est qu'il avait une raison, non?_

**G+IG+IG+IG+IG+IG+IG+IG+I**

Grimmjow avait fini ses examens médicaux depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Au lieu de rentrer chez lui comme les autres, il resta dans les coulisses à scruter les derniers patients. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son instinct lui disait que quelque chose d'intéressant allait se passer d'ici peu. Et pour lui, l'instinct était bien la seule chose dont il avait confiance en ce monde. Pantera ne mentait jamais.

Mais pour l'instant, il s'ennuyait fermement... Il était adossé contre un mur. Il portait une tenue plutôt légère : chemise blanche en soie, ouverte jusqu'au torse et un slim noir en véritable cuir italien. Celui-ci faisait se retourner les gens sur son passage, et attirait les coups d'un soir sans problème. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà repéré quelques prétendants qui pourraient finir dans son lit ce soir.

Mais il n'avait abordé personne, car il ne voulait pas rater l'instant tant attendu et qui ne venait pas.

Doucement il se mit en rogne. Grimmjow n'était pas du genre patient ; Il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait et tout de suite. Autant dire que l'on ne fait pas attendre un roi pendant des heures, sous peine de mourir. Il avait la gâchette facile, il devait avouer. Il se disait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait, mais que cela avait intérêt à être grandiose, parce que sinon il n'allait pas se gêner pour faire sa tête de turc, le dernier candidat qui se présenterait.

Vingt heures trente, il n'en restait qu'un seul et toujours rien. Il commençait déjà à décider, comment il lui ferait sa fête, quand il fut coupé dans ses pensées par une pression puissance et subite. Il leva vivement la tête. Il avait déjà senti ces stigmates, deux semaines auparavant. Dans ce studio.

Doucement, il se décolle du mur sur lequel il se reposait depuis le début. Plus la pression se dévoilait, plus la joie naissait sur ses lèvres. C'était celui qu'il attendait. Il avait vraiment pris son temps. Mais c'est bon. Il était au centre de projecteurs, portait de valisettes rouges dans chaque main. Le silence s'était établi de lui-même. Grimmjow n'en perdait pas une miette.

Puis Grimmjow tourna son regard vers Aizen et le vieux. Aizen sourit d'une façon sournoise et supérieure qui le rendait sexy, aux yeux de ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Quant au vieux, il avait un visage impassible, mais ses yeux étaient ouverts. Il observait attentivement le rouquin.

Puis il se tourna vers les gars du gouvernement : le blond à la coupe au carré, récemment avachi sur sa table, les bras croisés et les pieds sur la chaise, s'était remis droit. Il avait les mains sous le menton et aborda un à la fillette blonde aux yeux brun clair et aux tâches de rousseur, elle observait en détails d'un regard sévère et critique. Idem pour son partenaire aux cheveux gris.

Il tourna de nouveau son regard sur le jeune homme roux.

Après deux minutes sans bouge, le roux fit un geste des plus inattendus : il sourit chaleureusement au public. Il n'y avait aucune trace de nervosité ou de sentiment extravagant. Juste un sourire bienveillant et calme. Juste heureux. Avec cette action, tout le monde était abasourdi, pour ne pas dire autre chose. Même Grimmjow. Tous se demandaient comment on pouvait sourire, comme il le faisait dans un moment pareil. Le gamin était déjà spécial, mais là... Sur ce fait, le gamin lui plaisait encore plus, que la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçut.

_« - Bonjour. Je préférerais que vous m'appeliez Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichigo. »_

À l'entente de son nom, le plateau se réveilla. Le présentateur se reprit et dit d'une voix forte et claire :

_« - Eh ben, pour une surprise, c'est une sacrée surprise ! Bien, ne perdons pas de temps ! J'ai plein de questions à vous poser et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul..._

_\- Oui, au fait tenez..._

\- _Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ?_

_\- Pour les réparations..._

_\- Les réparations ? Ah !_

_\- Oui... Encore désolé ah ah ah ... »_

Le présentateur la prit, choqué. Grimmjow se mit à ricaner tout en s'appuyant de nouveau sur le mur. Cet Ichigo n'avait pas oublié sa promesse... C'est un bon point. Des exclamations s'échappèrent dans la salle. Ichigo, lui, fit comme les autres et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Grimmjow observa Ichigo pendant sa visite. Il était fasciné par ce rouquin. Comme tout le monde. Il avait hâte de pouvoir l'approcher. Au bout d'une heure de pure torture, Ichigo finit par redescendre bien content. Un soulagement extrême se lut sur son visage. Et Grimmjow le comprenait très bien de ce côté-là. Heureusement pour la fraise que l'autre psychopathe de doc et sa secrétaire du gotei 13 n'étaient pas là. Sinon, il aurait fini disséqué.

Puis une fois sur la terre ferme, il s'assit sur un canapé en face du présentateur. Bien installé, les questions du présentateur débutèrent. La panthère, de là où il était, observa et écouta attentivement chaque réponse de sa future proie.

_« - Toi ! Impossible ! Zanpakuto, sûrement ou masaiichi, mais toi... »Dit-il à voix haute sans se soucier du monde autour. »_

Tout à coup, le rouquin se mit à parler tout seul. Mais La panthère avait compris qu'il parlait à sa moitié. Le présentateur, lui, ne comprit pas tout de suite et demanda à Ichigo si tout allait bien. Celui n'entendit pas et continua sa discussion.

_«- Tu es celui qui a fait cramer la première fête du lycée et les gens avec... Tu t'en souviens ? Hein ! À cause de toi, j'ai eu droit à un sermon et d'être catalogué comme « délinquant juvénile »... Et ça, ce n'est pas le pire, oh ça non... grogna Ichigo. Alors fais-moi le plaisir de la mettre en veilleuse, toi!_

Apparemment, le roux n'était pas aussi sage qu'il le pensait. Le roux se tut, avant de reprendre sur le même ton :

_«- Mais ouais c'est ça, vas-y pour voir... Ah ! Merde ! Non shi...»_

Ichigo se leva pour retomber tout de suite après. Puis il se remit de nouveau debout. Grimmjow se décolla du mur et avança vers le plateau mais s'arrêta. Le roux devenait blanc comme un linge de la tête au pied. Puis il se leva et s'étira. Il ouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était plus la même personne. Deux yeux jaune vif cernés de noir fixaient le public. Ce nouveau personnage s'allongea sur le canapé et afficha un sourire effrayant. D'une voix moqueuse il dit :

_«- S'lut, je m'appelle Shirosaki mais appellez-moi Shiro... Je suis une des moitiés du roi... J'viens juste faire coucou... Du moins pour l'instant..._

_\- L'une des moitiés ? Combien êtes-vous alors ? Intervint Aizen, les yeux brillants._

_\- Ouais. On est trois là-dedans, sans Ichigo bien sûr... Et t'es qui, toi ?_

_\- Aizen Sosuke . Où est Mr Kurosaki ? Et que faites-vous ici ?_

_\- Ichigo ? Il fait un p'tit somme ! Vous le reverrez demain, c'est moi qui le remplace...Et j'l'ai déjà dit: j'viens juste faire coucou... Et vous prévenir... Mais je peux... rester longtemps...pas.._

_-Et votre enveloppe corporelle ? Et nous prévenir de quoi ? Intervint à son tour Yamamoto_

_\- Ah ça ? Mon roi nous a scellés depuis une connerie de trop. Enfin, ce sont plutôt ces bâtards qui l'ont fait. Je les niquerai un par un, quand je les chopperai... En plus j'ai fait ça il y a des années maintenant. mais mon roi ne pardonne pas. Il est assez rancunier... Il ne pardonne pas facilement. Il a même promis de me sceller à jamais, si je recommence ne serait-ce qu'une fois... Donc...»_

Shirosaki baillait bruyamment. Ces yeux se fermèrent doucement et avant de partir il dit :

_« - Bref ! Laissez-moi vous dire une chose... Mon roi veut vivre sa vie... Alors évite de la bousiller encore... Plus. Si nous vivons, c'est à travers lui. Pour lui c'est juste dix-neuf ans... Pour nous...c'est... une éternité... Nous ne nous gênerons pas pour faire un p'tit saut. Et ce ne serait pas beau... ni Ichigo, ni nous ne blaguons... Avec les promesses. Alors attention à vous...»_

Personne n'avait bougé sur le plateau. L'assistance était parcourue d'un frisson. La menace était claire. Elle était pour tout le monde. Mais ciblait surtout le gouvernement, les paparazzis et les clans. Bientôt Ichigo revint à sa forme initiale sans se réveiller. Aizen, suivi de près par Yamamoto, descendit du bacon. Il attendit quelques secondes pour que la demi bulle se fendit en deux. Aizen s'approcha et pris délicatement Ichigo dans ces bras. Il le porta comme une princesse en sucre. Il se tourna vers le public et dit, tout sourire :

_Je pense que cela suffit pour aujourd'hui. Mr Kurosaki n'est plus adepte à répondre à aucune question, même à nos questions..._

_Je suis d'accord avec vous pour une fois. Laissons-le se repos_er_. Demain est un autre jour, après tout... Renchérit Yamamoto. Nous vous remercions d'être venus voir nos futurs talents. Sur ce, nous nous retirons »_

Puis les deux directeurs s'en allèrent. C'est ainsi que se termina l'émission. Grimmjow était plus que ravi d'avoir assisté à la découverte d'Ichigo. Alors comme ça, c'était un roi... Cela s'annonçait intéressant.

Il avait plus qu'une idée en tête à ce moment précis : le battre et lui montrer qui était le roi et le plus fort.

_**fin du chapitre 5**  
_  
_  
_


	6. Chapter 6: première rencontre

_**je **vous souhait de bonnes fêtes ! ****Correction du chapitre effectue par Swiftie_1318 de Animo. Avec tout ma reconnaissance. Bonne lecture!****_

**Chapitre 6 : première rencontre.**

Ichigo était bien. Ce lit était très confortable. Il ne voulait pas bouge d'où il était. En plus cela tombe bien, les cours ne commencent officiellement que mardi. Et ce lit... Il se retourna et gémit de confort au passage. Ce qui provoqua un petit rire près de lui. Ichigo cessa de bouger.

Il se mit rapidement sur ses pieds, et regarda autour de lui, un peu paniqué. Il aperçut ses directeurs attablés. Aizen et Yamamoto le regardaient. Aizen lui sourit et Yamamoto le scruta en silence.

Ichigo était complètement désorienté. Très vite, il comprit qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre et commença légèrement à paniquer. Il avait habitué à être seul dans sa chambre, malgré les interventions peu désirables de son père. Il se mit naturellement en position de défense. Le plus vieux s'en aperçut. Yamamoto commença calmement :

_ «- Du calme, Mr Kurosaki... Vous êtes ici, dans nos appartements. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous avions pas mal de questions à vous poser._

_\- En effet, dit à son tour Aizen, Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, Ichigo... Alors venez plutôt vous asseoir et discutons autour d'une tasse de thé. »_

Ichigo ne dit rien, mais il s'était calmé. Il abandonna partiellement sa position de défense, pour se mettre droit comme un pic. Il savait maintenant où il était. Il n'avait rien à craindre, en théorie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était toujours méfiant. Il marcha vers la table et s'y installa. Aizen lui servit le thé. Pendant dix minutes, personne ne parla. Le roux sirotait son thé, en observant du coin de l'œil les deux hommes. Puis Yamamoto prit la parole :

_«- Bien, commençons, s'il vous plaît, Mr Kurosaki. Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, nous avons pas mal de questions à vous poser. Tout d'abord, les informations sur votre dossier d'inscription sont-elles fausses ?_

__-__Non, tout ce qui est écrit est vrai. Mis à part mes vrais dossiers médicaux, qui sont...__

__\- Ils sont désormais avec ceux de vos camarades... Bien, cela nous évite du travail en plus...__

__\- Pardonnez-moi, mais je voudrais savoir si... dit Ichigo, hésitant. __

__\- Votre hollow ? Eh bien, il a été assez clair sur le fait, que votre vie privée vous appartient, expliqua Aizen. Et " ils " n'hésitent pas à se manifester en cas de problème... À ce propos... »__

Ichigo lâcha un soupir de soulagement et se détendit. Shiro s'était tenu tranquille pour une fois. Bien que Zanpakuto lui ait promis, il ne put s'empêcher de douter un peu. Mais il fut très étonné. Habituellement, Shiro le mettait dans l'embarras, le plus complet dès qu'il le pouvait.

_«- Ichigo ?_

_\- Oui, euh désolé !_

_\- Ce n'est rien... Explique-nous plutôt cette histoire... vous avez 3 moitiés... D'où viennent-elles ?_

_\- C'est vrai, j'ai trois moitiés. je ne sais pas d'où elles viennent..._

_\- Mais pouvons-nous expliquer leurs comportements ? Leur influence ?_

_\- Oui bien sûr... »_

Ichigo prit une grande inspiration et expliqua tout en détail. Il leur expliqua son monde intérieur. Puis il leur expliqua tout ce qui était essentiel à savoir. Il omit les détails. Il préférait les garder pour lui. Personne ne l'interrompit. Une fois qu'il eut fini, le silence se fit.

_«- Bien, je pense que je vous ai dit, tout ce que vous voulais savoir. Je vais rentrer... Dit calmement Ichigo._

_\- Rentrer au dortoir ? Vous n'y pensez pas !? s'exclama Yamamoto. Tout le monde vous attend là. Nous avons mis une heure avant de pouvoir les semer._

_\- Les semer ?_

_\- Après notre départ, une foule impressionnante de journalistes et de curieux s'est formée. D'ailleurs, vous comptez partir comme ça ?_ »_ dit Aizen en le pointant du doigt. _

Ichigo s'y attendait et ne brocha pas. Il s'observa de plus près pour confirmer les dires d'Aizen. Il ne pouvait pas sortir vêtu comme ça. Il portait un ensemble en soie rouge clair. Il se ferait tout de suite repérer. Il avait oublié qu'il s'était endormi brutalement sur le plateau. Il rougit et dit un peu embarrassé :

_«- Vous auriez quelques vêtements, s'il vous plait ?_

_\- Bien sûr. Nous n'avons pas fini de discuter, mais nous verrons cela plus tard. Tu as faim ? lui répondit Aizen.»_

Un grondement donna une réponse. Son propriétaire rougit, il n'avait désormais rien à envier à son ensemble. Cela fit rire Aizen.

Il était midi, lorsque Ichigo put enfin sortir de la bâtisse, dans laquelle il était confiné depuis hier soir. Il avait appris des choses étonnantes sur sa mère. Il ne s'en serait jamais douté. Tout avait été si bien caché pendant des années. Il avait du mal à y croire. Il savait maintenant d'où venait cet argent qu'il avait donné. Il avait bien fait de sortir de l'ombre.

Il voulait en savoir plus sur son passé à présent. Il voulait connaître sa mère. Il faudrait aussi qu'il partage ses découvertes avec ses sœurs. C'est pour ça qu'il allait récupérer ses affaires, en essayant être discret.

Habillé d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche, ses courts cheveux roux étaient devenus de longs cheveux noir ébène réunis en queue de devait remercier ses moitiés pour ce tour de passe-passe. Sa chaîne autour du cou, lui donne une aura banale et faible. Il se dirigea vers les dortoirs, en évitant le plus de monde possible, par précaution. En peu de temps, il se trouva devant l'entrée, qui était bondée.

Le roux n'aurait pas cru qu'il puisse y avoir, autant de monde dans un même lieu. Il décida d'essayer de passer par dernière. Le même spectacle se répété. Le dortoir était encerclé. Mais des gardes étaient postés à chaque entrée, pour contenir la foule.

Ils étaient munis de lecteurs de code-barres, avec lesquels ils vérifient les identités des étudiants. Bien sûr, le roux n'avait pas sa carte. Désespéré, il n'avait pas vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui. Quand il se retourna, il le bouscula et le fit tomber. Il était sur le point de s'excuser, quand il reconnut celui qu'il avait bousculé.

__«- Hanataro ! s'exclama Ichigo__

__\- Euh... On se connaît ? demanda Hanataro, surpris.__

__\- C'est moi, Ich... »__

Il s'arrêta à temps. Quelques personnes s'étaient retournées, mais jugeant la scène sans intérêt, ils se détournèrent rapidement.

_«- Ichigo c'est bien toi ? chuchota Hanataro._

_\- Ouais... S'il te plait, aide-moi a rentrer ! chuchota le rouquin._

_\- Mais comment ? Je veux bien mais..._

_\- Fait semblant de t'évanouir._

_\- T'es sûr ? C'est bancal comme plan, tu sais ?_

_\- Je sais mais pas le choix ! Vas-y ! »_

C'est ainsi qu'Ichigo se retrouva à porter Hanataro. Il arriva à l'entrée et il montra la carte d'Hanataro. Le vigile le laissa entrer après vérification et une explication rapide de la situation. Les gardes les laissa entrer, mais restaient sceptique. Arrivés au deuxième étage, les deux compères soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils montèrent jusqu'à la chambre du roux. Ils y trouvèrent Rukia, Renji et Ganju devant la porte d'entrée.

_«- _Hanataro ! ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

__\- __S'lut. Répondit Ichigo.__

_\- C'est qui lui ?_

_\- Ichigo... répondit Hanataro_

_\- Quoi ! s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble._

_\- Ouais, c'est moi... répondit calmement le roux._

_\- P'tin, c'est trop chaud en bas... Comment t'as fait pour entrer ? Et puis... dit Renji en le désignant._

_\- Bah, il fallait s'y attendre... Mais rentrons d'abord, ok ? »_

_Il prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Il entra et la lumière s'alluma. Il redressa la tête. Un homme plus vieux que lui était assis sur son canapé. Il avait une couleur de cheveux encore plus inhabituelle que la sienne : bleu turquoise. De plus, son sourire n'était pas franchement sympathique ni même recommandable._

_«- Intéressant... Comment t'as fait ça ?_

_\- Pardon ?_

_\- Tes cheveux... Moi aussi je peux... Mais toi... Tu as carrément changé de couleur... Et même ton physique y est passé... Tu t'es affiné, t'as même grandi un peu ! Impressionnant..._

_\- Mais... Comment!_

_\- Ichigo ? À qui... Ah ! »_

Ichigo était impressionnant lui aussi. Il avait fait une déduction rapide et nette rien qu'en le regardant. Hanataro se stoppa et recula sur le côté. Cela permis aux autres d'entrer dans la pièce. Grimmjow demanda :

«- C'est qui eux ? Et pourquoi étais-tu avec Kuchiki et Abarai ? questionna Grimmjow.

\- Et toi ? rétorqua Ichigo

\- Ichigo, tu ne le connais pas ? Le Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! s'exclama Genji.

\- Et ? Après ? Je suis censé le connaître ? lança Ichigo.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Rukia, sceptique .

\- Ichigo, combien de fois as-tu regarde l'AFT ? demanda Hanataro.

\- Eh bien deux ou trois avec mes sœurs. Pourquoi ? répondit Ichigo.

\- Ah, c'est pour ça ! Dirent en chœur Rukia, Genji et Renji.

\- Bon bah, dans ce cas ... je vais me présenter.»

Grimmjow se leva et avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.

_« - Je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack, membre d'Arrancar numéro six. Enchanté, Ichigo. »_

Il lui tendit la main. Ichigo hésita pendant quelques secondes. Il ne sentait pas ce type. Mais finalement il s'avança et lui serra la main. Ichigo se présenta à son tour :

_« - Ichigo Kurosaki, étudiant en médecine pas banal mais je fais avec. Mais cela n'explique pas ce que tu fais ici... »_

Grimmjow ricana. Il fit mine de réfléchir et répondit avec désinvolture

_ «- Oh ça ... Eh bien..._

_ «- Ichigo ! »_

_\- Shiro ?_

_«- Lâche ! Lâche-le ! Lâche sa main ! Lâche ce connard, merde ! »_

_\- Hein ?_

_«- Ce connard va... »_

Mais ce fut trop tard... Le roux voltigeait déjà dans la pièce.

**Fin chapitre 6.**


	7. Chapter 7: cataclysme bleu azur

bonsoir ou bonjour! il y a quelque chose que je fait plus ou moins ( plutôt moins ) : mettre a jour ma fanfic. souvent je repéré des fautes ou une ou deux phrases me sont pas complété ou ne me plaise pas. du coup si il vous arrive de voir un chapitre déjà publie de nouveau dans votre fil d'actualité c'est normal. et hésiter pas si vous trouver une faute ou un incoerrance dans un texte a ne prévenir. merci et sur ce bonne lecture!

Chapitre 7: cataclysme bleu azur.

Ichigo avait mal. Et c'était un euphémisme. Il venait littéralement de se faire jeter au sol par un inconnu. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps, d'activer ses stigmates afin d'atténuer la chute. Sans parler de l'intervention de ce type sur ses stigmates. Il gisait sur le sol en quête d'air qui ne venait pas. Il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir, sans être sûr de pouvoir se réveiller par la suite.

**« parmi les nombreuses règles qui ont été établies grâce aux recherches sur les stigmates, celles liées à la corpulence et la taille sont extrêmement importantes.**

**Le poids d'une personne au départ est estimé à 250 kg. Ce poids s'explique par la masse réelle de l'individu, avec une activation des stigmates ou sans cette activation. Car un stigmate a son propre poids. Ce poids varie selon certains critères naturels, mais on estime que le poids moyen d'une pierre oscille entre 1** **et 5** **au maximum.**

**En général, sur une base de 100kg , on déduit de 20** **au moins , le poids de tous les stigmates présents en surface visible. Cependant, il existe de rares cas où les stigmates sont visibles en interne seulement.**

**( Explication en p.60)**

**Voici un petit calcul général pour comprendre le fonctionnement:**

**100kg - 20****= 80kg.**

**Mais cette base varie selon l'âge, le sexe et la taille. Elle peut aussi changer à cause d'un environnement ou d'un état particulier. Le calcul du stigmate seul, appelé le stigmate élémentaire, est basé sur des calculs complexes. Nous n'en parlerons pas ici. Quand les stigmates sont en activité, le poids de départ subit une augmentation de 100kg naturellement.**

**Malheureusement, il n'y a rien à faire. Pourtant le corps n'est pas entravé ; Au contraire : le corps devenir plus léger et plus souple. Les vies de beaucoup d'individus ont pu être facilités et sauvées grâce à cette transformation. Mais utilisés à mauvais escient, ils deviennent totalement dangereux voire meurtriers.**

**Quant aux 50** **restants, il s'agit de pression spirituelle. Cette partie est assez complexe. l'hypothèse émise par différents ordres scientifiques est la suivante ; il s'agirait de la synchronisation et de la cristallisation de l'âme.**

**On pense que l'âme qui demeurait jusque-là, sans emplacement connu et fixe dans le corps, avait été à demi révélée à cause de la soudaine apparition des stigmates. Et naturellement liée aux stigmates.**

**Le corps s'est soumis, en opérant des transformations afin de s'adapter à ces nouveaux éléments. L'âme est localisée mais sans certitude exacte. On la situe entre l'arbre de vie et la région du tronc cérébral, situé dans la partie basse du cerveau. »**

**« La pression spirituelle peut être visible selon le désir du porteur. Elle impacte également son utilisateur et son entourage consciemment ou non (ajout de pression , influence sur les émotions...etc.) ; il est donc impératif de la maîtriser, dès l'âge de 6 ans, pour éviter les risques inutiles.**

**Avant cet âge, des suppresseurs ont été inventés et mis en place par plusieurs grands scientifiques sur plusieurs générations. Dans certains cas, d'autres moyens de suppressions sont mis en place sur l'enfant comme chez adultes.**

**(pour plus de précisions, rendez-vous au chapitre 5 p.45 du premier fascicule) **

**"La pression spirituelle améliore la durée de vie. Mais elle peut aussi considérablement l'écourter, en cas d'utilisations risquées ou excessives. Bien que beaucoup de maladies soient devenues sans danger pour la vie d'autrui, certains persistent et sont devenues encore plus agressives et difficiles à combattre. De plus de nouvelles maladies on fait leur apparition.**

**(Explication en p.60 /pour les grossesses, voir p.40 et 45.)**

**Dans le chapitre 19, nous étudierons les déclinaisons de la pression spirituelle et ces conséquences. »**

Ichigo se concentre sur les stigmates de son bras gauche, qui était le plus près de son collier. Petit à petit, il approchait de son but, mais il flancha au dernier moment croyant que, cette fois-ci, il était cuit. Mais le collier, lui fut arraché à temps. Il respira de nouveau. Et il eut encore plus mal. Par réflexe, il se balança de gauche à droite, mais on essayait de le maintenir en place. Quand il fut un peu plus calme , il reconnut la voix d'Hanataro. Ce dernier avait activé sa capacité pour le soigner. C'était très efficace, en plus de ces propres stigmates. Et il lui devait une fière chandelle.

__«- Ichigo ! Gémit Hanataro__

__\- Cinq... Sec...cond...s'il... »__

Le rouquin reprit sa respiration et lentement le contrôle de son corps. Il était allongé sur le sol. Doucement mais sûrement, la colère monta. Bien que la première chose qu'il ait envie de faire, était de remonter d'où il était descendu. Il voulait refaire le portrait à la chose bleutée qui était dans sa chambre... Malheureusement, ce n'était pas une option. Déjà, il n'aurait pas le temps de faire un pas, qu'il serait assailli par la foule qui était toujours en état de choc. Et puis il aurait encore plus de problèmes qu'il n'en avait déjà : il était découvert sans avoir pu récupérer ses affaires. Et enfin le gars en haut n'attendait que ça. Qu'il vienne se battre. Le roux sentait que le sauvage d'en haut était fort. Et il n'était pas en état de l'affronter.

Donc il allait fuir pour cette fois. Il se vengerait à coup sûr. Mais plus tard. Doucement il se mit en position assise. Son camarade était à genoux. Le rouquin avait moins mal au début, mais son épaule droite et sa tête avaient durement touché le sol. Malgré tout, il levait la tête. À l'entrée de la résidence, il retrouva Rukia ,Renji et Genji. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours avant de fixer le dernier étage. À sa fenêtre , au milieu des débris de verre brisé, se trouvait le bâtard à la mer turquoise, qui souriait largement et sadiquement devant son carnage. Cela énerva encore plus le roux.

Il avait vraiment envie d'oublier sa bonne résolution, et de monter pour finir ce connard lui-même. Au même moment , le frêle jeune homme à ses côtés, commença à le rappeler à l'ordre. Il était paniqué, plutôt.

_«- Ichigo... On doit... On doit... »_

Le rouquin poussa un soupir. Il savait pourquoi l'autre jeune homme semblait terrorisé. Les gens l'avaient reconnu. Dans le processus, il n'avait pas pu maintenir la forme de camouflage. Il était redevenu lui-même. Il se mit alors accroupi avant de prendre son collègue par la taille, puis le souleva légèrement. Heureusement pour lui, son complice ne pesait presque rien, même s'il était blessé. Puis il se tourna, toujours accroupi, dos à sa résidence. Il mit sa main droite au sol, non sans douleur mais l'ignora. Il prit appui sur le bout de son pied gauche, avec Hanataro sous le bras gauche avant de bondir deux fois, pour atterrir sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face.

Cette action l'avait déjà épuisé et il se sentait partir en arrière mais Hanataro, qu'il tenait toujours contre lui, balançait avec son propre poids. Quand il le lâcha, le rouquin s'appuya sur son sauveur, regarda vers Grimmjow une dernière fois pour lui lancer un regard assassin. Cela fit éclater de rire le plus vieux. Ichigo serra les dents. Puis il fuyait de nouveau avec Hanataro sous le bras.

Pour la troisième fois , il se retrouva là où tout avait commencé et toujours en fuite. Le roux soupira de nouveau. Décidément... Le coin était calme. Mais il avait déjà beaucoup abusé de ses capacités et de celles d'Hanataro, qui avait continué à le soigner tout au long de leur fuite. Ils avaient besoin d'une pause. Il avait été rapidement pris en chasse, par des drones et par quelques personnes aussi. Il avait réussi à semer ces fichus drones, il y a juste cinq minutes. Ils avaient enfin réussi, Ichigo avait encore changé d'apparence. Pâle de la tête aux pieds. Seuls ses yeux et sa bouche cassaient cette apparence repoussante d'après lui.

Dans cet énorme complexe qui ne cesse de surprendre le rouquin, ils avaient trouvé un coin tranquille et en hauteur. C'était un hangar à ciel ouvert. Il n'y avait rien. Les murs étaient d'un blanc impeccable. Le sol était gris mais propre. Il y avait deux ou trois colonnes qui étaient debout sans but précis. Ils tombèrent au sol au milieu de la pièce, quand ils furent sûrs d'être enfin tranquilles.

Hanataro était à genoux et Ichigo à terre. Chacun essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Ils étaient en sueur et Ichigo était incapable de faire le moindre effort, même si sa vie en dépendait. La seule raison pour laquelle il restait éveillé et qu'il ne s'effondrait pas était sa colère envers le cinglé bleuté.

"_\- Qui était...ce... type ? Demande Ichigo_

_\- Grimmjow Jaggerjack . Sixième capitaine des arrancars de Hueco Mundo corporation. Le roi de la destruction. Aussi appelé la panthère bleue." Répondit d'un trait Hanataro._

Ichigo comprenait à présent ce qui lui était tombé dessus. La Hueco Mundo corporation: Une entreprise très controversée, présente principalement au Japon et en Europe, en particulier en Espagne et au Royaume-Uni. Ils sont actifs dans plusieurs domaines: en commençant par l'alimentation, en passant par les nouvelles technologies. Mais s'ils étaient aussi connus, c'est grâce à leur équipe : Arrancar. Un groupe formé par le directeur de la compagnie lui-même, Arrancar, qui participe au " Angel fight tours" ou le AFT.

C'est au départ un tournoi "amical" qui a lieu deux fois par an et qui fut débuté par les USA et la Corée du nord. Ce tournoi avait pour but de pacifier et renforcer l'entente des deux pays. En réalité, il s'agissait plutôt d'une compétition militaire et technologique. Mais après la diffusion sur internet, le concept s'est très vite popularisé et de nombreux pays ont commencé à y participer. Toutefois, les règles n'ont pas beaucoup changé et il arrive souvent que plusieurs participants soient grièvement blessés, voire décèdent lors du tournoi.

Malgré ça, c'était devenu un jeu en équipe et individuel à l'international, au même titre que le foot ou bien le basketball. Mais c'était violent et dangereux. Seuls les professionnels avec une licence validée par l'état en premier, puis par la ville ou les districts où était autorisée la pratique: au Japon, il n'y avait que Tokyo. Et enfin, la structure officielle qui valide l'adhésion. C'était très sélectif. Et les entraînements étaient plus féroces et stricts que ceux d'un très bon militaire ou d'un sportif de haut niveau. Tout était ultra contrôlé, surtout à l'extérieur du tournoi.

Le but du jeu était simple: un territoire à défendre ou à détruire. Les adversaires y compris. Arrancar était, dans les classements, numéro deux au Japon et numéro cinq à l'international.

Il savait que cela allait arriver. Il n'était pas dupe. Mais pas aussi tôt. Il espérait avoir un peu de répit. Il y avait à peine une journée de décalage depuis son apparition. Ichigo poussa un long soupir. Il était dans la merde. Malgré ça, il ne regrette rien. Mais comment allait-il survivre à tout ça ? Lui ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire ses études de médecin et retourner chez lui pour reprendre la clinique de son père. Rien de plus. Et surtout il voulait éviter de se battre. Il soupira de nouveau. Il était mal.

Il n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite que Hanataro, s'était approché de lui et continuait de soigner ses blessures.

_\- Hanataro c'est bon, repose-toi, je..._

_\- J'ai habitude, tu sais. Coupa Hanataro. Je travaille déjà en tant que médecin aux urgences._

__\- Où ça ? Demanda Ichigo__

_\- ... Hmm... Ça dépend. Je suis souvent au grand hôpital de Tokyo. Mais je suis aussi dans les cliniques de la soul society ou au gotei treize._

Ichigo était impressionné, même s'il ne montrait rien. Ichigo savait que Hanataro, malgré son apparence chétive et maladive, était son aîné et surtout qu'il était très en avance sur beaucoup de ses camarades et sur lui-même. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il travaillait déjà pour une compagnie si bien cotée.

La soul society existe depuis la fin de la deuxième guerre mondiale et était typiquement japonaise. Contrairement La Hueco Mundo corporation, qui est d'origine espagnole et qui n'existe que depuis 10 ans. La soul society est bien connue dans les domaines de l'éducation, ses goodies de sa série animée, sa technologie et sa rivalité avec La Hueco Mundo. Pour beaucoup de japonais, la soul society était un gage de confiance, de qualité et savoir-faire et surtout du respect de la tradition.

Le rouquin admire la technologie médicale de la soul society comme beaucoup d'apprentis et de médecins. À ce jour, c'était l'une des meilleures au monde. Comme sa rivale, la compagnie au double S avait sa propre équipe au ATF: les shinigamis. Ils étaient numéro un au Japon et numéro trois au classement mondial.

La rivalité entre les deux entreprises était profonde, mais le grand public ne connaissait pas les raisons, ni même quand cela avait commencé. On disait souvent que cela datait d'un peu avant la mort de sa mère. D'autres disaient que c'était encore plus ancien. Mais tout le monde était sûr d'une chose: cette guerre affecte tout le monde. À commencer par l'Université elle-même.

L'Académie était divisée en deux par sa direction elle-même. Yamamoto Genryuusai était le sous-directeur exécutif de la soul society et le directeur principal de l'Université. Alors que Aizen Sosuke était le sous-directeur et le dirigeant total de La Hueco Mundo corporation.

Cela pouvait paraître bizarre, mais il y avait une raison à cette situation. Pour plusieurs raisons, qu'il avait appris plus tôt ,sa mère aurait normalement dû reprendre la gestion de l'académie. Mais elle est morte avant. Alors, l'académie a été confiée aux personnes les plus à même à la diriger. Des anciens combattants de ATF. Et en parallèle, ils étaient en quelque sorte, la famille la plus proche connue de Misaki. Il y avait bien le cousin de sa mère. Mais il avait refusé tout net. et cela étonné pas ichigo.

Ichigo était maintenant curieux. Hanataro était doué. Pas autant qu'Orihime, qui était exceptionnelle, mais il était rapide et professionnel. Et avait choisi la soul society. Ichigo se demandait pourquoi. Il savait que, naturellement, un futur médecin, se dirigeait vers la soul society.

Mais son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net. Il ne voulait pas être trop brutal, mais il avait besoin de savoir. Il se méfiait de Yamamoto Genryuusai. Mais encore plus de Aizen Sosuke. Il voulait être le moins possible mêlé à leurs problèmes. Ce qui n'était pas gagné.

_«- Donc tu participes aux ATF ? Questionna Ichigo sur le ton de la conversation._

_\- Oui... Je participe surtout aux gros événements. Répondit Hanataro. En général, je suis en interne, dans le grand hôpital général de Tokyo. Je serai titularisé d'ici deux ans en tant que médecin généraliste. Mais Ichigo ce n'est pas ce que tu veux savoir, n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Euh... »_

Il l'avait percé à jour. Il avait honte. Il voulait être plus subtil, mais il avait raté lamentablement son coup. Donc il soupira.

_\- C'est bon... Que veux-tu savoir ? Rigola Hanataro._

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_\- Pourquoi quoi ?_

_\- La soul society ? Pourquoi pas Arrancar, même si je comprends avec l'..."_

Mais le roux s'était arrêté, voyant son ami pâlir comme la mort. Il avait détourné le regard. Maintenant le rouquin avait absolument besoin de savoir.

__«- C'est une longue histoire...__

__\- On a le temps... Je crois.__

__\- Elle n'a rien de de joyeux.__

__\- Je m'en doute bien. Tu ne veux pas ?__

__\- Je ne sais pas...__

_ \- _Je ne te forcerai pas... Mais j'ai... J'ai besoin de savoir." S'il te plait. Supplia le plus jeune. »__

Le plus âgé réfléchissait longuement. Puis il soupira en haussant les épaules.

__«- Bah... Il faudra bien que tu saches un jour ou l'autre. Il vaut mieux que tu apprennes dès maintenant ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Il sera peut-être trop tard après. Raisonna Hanataro. Mais que veux-tu savoir exactement ?__

__\- Tout ce que tu voudras bien me dire sur toi, sur la fac, sur ta vie ici ou ailleurs. Tout ce que ce que tu voudras.__

__\- Est-ce tu es sûr de toi ?__

_\- _Oui. »__

Hanataro le regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis il hocha la tête et s'installa confortablement. Ichigo fit de même.

__« - Alors, j'ai deux choses à te demander: ne t'énerve pas et ne me plains pas. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Je te raconte juste une histoire qui s'est déjà passée. Le passé est le passé. Je ne peux rien y faire. Toi non plus. On peut juste regarder en avant et vivre, peu importe la situation... Tu comprends ? »__

Hanataro regarda Ichigo droit dans les yeux. Ichigo était ébranlé par le regard de son aîné. Il était sérieux et déterminé. Il avait aussi beaucoup de tristesse. Ichigo hocha la tête et dit :

__« - Je te promets de pas avoir pitié du toi. Je ne te ferai pas cet affront. Et tu ne le mérites pas. Mais pas celui de ne pas être en colère. On est camarades. On est amis aussi. Et tu m'as beaucoup aidé aujourd'hui. »__

Hanataro soupira de soulagement. Puis il souriait, gêné, en répondant à son tour:

_«- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial... Et puis tu es le premier qui m'a aidé, en fait. Merci. »_

Puis après ça, Hanataro commença à raconter son histoire.

fin du chapitre 7


End file.
